The Letter
by Liquid Silver1
Summary: What would happen if Shinji's caring side always won?


The Letter Chapter 1: One Moment/Building Demolitions (keke!)  
  
AN: Yeah, so I decided to put an idea down, YAY FOR ME! ;-). N E Ways, so ya', it's great to finally post something again. I like this idea. And think that they're plenty of ways to go with it. So we'll see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characterizations, namesakes, landmarks, or any other copyrighted material in this story. The only things I own are any future ACC(IF there are any).  
  
  
  
Shinji remembered laying there, on his hard and uncomfortable mattress. He remembered looking at the empty white walls, devoid of any indication that a human being dwelled within' their borders. The most energetic person in the world would be turned into something resembling the undead if they entered this gloomy cell. The depression seemed to hang heavy in the air, like an infectious pathogen of the soul, ready to infect your heart and break it in two. All of the rays of hope had left Shinji's life, leaving him behind in the dark, bleak existence that was him. Shinji had hoped beyond all hope that someone would come and end his eternal misery, but no such savior was to come. Instead, the boy received his true death sentence, the invitation to become an EVA pilot. Shinji didn't know what he was getting himself into when he stepped on the train that would serve as his gondola, helping him cross the river Styx to eternal pain and loneliness. It all seemed so terrible a few weeks ago. . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - 2 weeks prior  
  
Shinji had piloted about 4 times, and had already gone in for countless tests. He had barely spoken to his fellow pilot, she didn't seem like she was interested in conversation. This fact seemed to serve the singular purpose of making his existence even less significant, he couldn't even come up with enough courage to talk to one girl. 'Well,' Shinji thought, 'she is a very beautiful girl!' 'SO!? Now you're just making excuses!' the truth inside Shinji's head decided to pipe in at that particular time. Shinji was at this point in time, sitting on the roof of his school building, dejectedly chewing on some random lunch items that he had packed in his bento. He was so deep in thought, that he did not notice the shadow which came over him.  
  
"Pilot Ikari?" The voice of a girl broke him out of his self-destructive thought cycle.  
  
"Oh, h-hi Ayanami." Shinji tried to sound enthusiastic, but all he managed was something akin to a nervous chattering of teeth. "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to speak with you about your actions prior to your first piloting experience." Rei's voice remained flat through the whole sentence, never betraying her nervousness.  
  
"Umm. . . I'm not sure what you mean Ayanami? What actions are you talking about?" Shinji was genuinely confused.  
  
"I. . . I wish to know your motives for this gesture." Rei then proceeded to lean down and give Shinji a tender kiss on the cheek. Several students fell through the roof of the building at this moment, their falling jaws weakening the ground beneath them enough to give-way.  
  
Shinji would have joined the majority of the student body, had he not just regained full memory of his actions only a few weeks earlier. . .  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
The girl on the stretcher slowly attempted to rise to her feet. She was bandaged in many places, and looked like "gone-to-hell-and-back" would have been a pleasant alternative to whatever had happened to her. Her efforts to stand proved futile and she tumbled forward, straight into Shinji's arms. Had Shinji's caring instincts not kicked in at that moment, the girl would have probably been covered in even more blood than she already was. Shinji's instincts, however, were some of the strongest. As the girl fell into his arms, he brought her down and cradled her head with his left hand. Shinji gazed down at what looked to be a beautiful and delicate face. He could not run, he could not leave this girl. Shinji had to stay and help her, he had to pilot the monster. The young boy slowly lowered his lips, inching forward ever-so slowly, and gently placed a tender kiss on her cheek. As he leaned back he assured her, "It'll be okay, you don't have to suffer anymore."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Shinji seemed to be in a state of complete shock as he was remembering the only bold action he had ever committed towards a girl. He simply could not believe the HE had done something like that. It wasn't like him, he was weak, he was ugly, he was annoying, he was nothing. Shinji was not worth either kiss, he wasn't worth the affection of anyone. Droplets of moisture started to stream down Shinji's face, making his sorrow evident.  
  
"Shinji?" Rei inquired as she noticed Shinji's tears. "I was not aware that this action can cause pain, I am sorry. When you performed the action on me, it felt. . . n-nice." Rei's cheeks began to take up a slight shade of pink at her own remark. She was not used to expressing her thoughts and ideas so freely, much less her feelings.  
  
When Shinji heard what Rei had said, his head snapped up, his eyes wide and disbelieving. Someone enjoyed. . . a kiss. . . from him? It was impossible for him to believe, Shinji was expecting her to hit him, or slap him. He definitely did not expect her to tell him it was nice!  
  
As Shinji was staring at her, mouth gaping, Rei's mind was working on overdrive. 'What is his reaction? It is confusing, I do not understand his meaning. Is this what people describe as rejection?' Rei had heard others discuss this as a negative experience. Maybe it was a preconceived notion, but Rei had to agree. She felt her eyes become irritated, the way they did when they became too dry. Rei felt the moisture coming to relieve the dryness. The only problem was that Rei did not remember her eyes becoming dry. She only remembered Shinji's reaction, and then. . . 'Is this what people call crying? This is another new experience for me.'  
  
Small tears began to make their way down her elven features, turning her pale skin a fraction of a shade darker. Shinji noticed this, and the maw which was expressing his surprise at the situation widened. His jaw was about to join the rest of the classes', when a thought hit him. 'She's crying, I did this to her, I. . . I have to help, I have to fix my mistakes.'  
  
Rei almost jumped back as two warm arms wrapped themselves around her body, enclosing her in a loving embrace. She looked up to find out who had taken it upon themselves to trespass her physical space, though she had to admit that she didn't mind it. It felt. . . nice. Like the kiss, it was a pleasant experience. It seemed that "pleasant" was an adjective that Rei rarely used, and, in it's rarity, had become synonymous with one person. This person, whose presence invoked pleasant feelings, was none other than Shinji Ikari. So, it was no surprise to Rei that Shinji was the one who was now holding her. He was whispering something, Rei could barely make out the actual words he was saying, but she could feel the feelings behind them. The warmth, the care, the safety which his words brought her, it was all that she knew for that moment.  
  
Shinji was afraid for a moment when Rei stiffened in his arms, but soon she relaxed. He tried his best to comfort her, he knew that her pain was in some way his fault. He had to admit that he loved this closeness, it would've gone on forever if he had had his say. It was unfortunate that the rest of the class witnessed this closeness, and promptly fainted. Sirens could be heard as the ambulances rushed to pick up the shocked witnesses of this rare event. Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari, hugging, people were swearing that the sky would fall. 


End file.
